21's and Gohan's Second Chance
by fearhim
Summary: Android 21 finds herself in future Trunk's timeline and up against Black.
1. Chapter 1

***Spoilers for Dragon Ball Fighter Z Story Mode Ahead***

An idea for a story I had where after Goku uses the spirt bomb on Android 21 she's somehow transported to Future Trunks timeline. If you haven't completed the full story on Fighter Z this probably won't make much sense. Takes place in Super right before Trunks arc begins.

* * *

"…"

"I'm alive…?" Android 21 opened her eyes surprised.

She was lying on the ground in her true form amidst a ruined landscape of what once was a city.

"And I'm back on earth…? But what happened here?" Android 21 rose to her knees and looked around concerned at the destruction that was around her.

Fire danced through the desolated city and the sky in the backdrop was dark and filled with black smoke for as far as the eye could see.

This was by far the worst damage she had seen since she was activated.

"Was this the work of the clones?" Android 21 thought aloud.

"So we meet again." Android 21's eyes shot up as she heard a familiar voice.

"That voice it sounds like…" Android 21 turned around and looked up to see Goku floating in the sky above her.

"Goku!" Android 21 called surprised.

He narrowed his eyes in a glare at her.

"What happened here, is this the work of the clones? …And what's with that funny accent and the new clothes?" Android 21 asked confused.

Goku was wearing an all-black gi with white boots and a red sash around his waist.

"I told you before that isn't my name!" Goku snapped at her.

"Huh…What are you talking about?" Android 21 asked troubled.

Something was wrong…Goku's energy…it didn't feel like his at all….it felt…evil…

"Tch, it's one thing for mortals to blaspheme a God, but it's another transgression entirely when it's done by something created by mortals trying to play God." Goku sneered.

"God…?" Android 21 repeated confused.

"Hmph, I can tell your power isn't even a fraction as strong as it was during our first encounter." Goku said pointedly.

"Did you use up all your batteries in our last fight?" He asked mockingly.

"First encounter…? Fighting? What are you talking about, and if you're not Goku then who are you?! " Android 21 shouted out.

"You really have no memory of me do you?" Goku asked mildly surprised.

"How insulting, even more so coming from an abomination, to forget the face of his God." Goku said enraged as he clenched his fists.

"It's time I cleanse you from this earth!" Goku shouted powering up as a black aura raged around him.

"Wow, this guy wasn't nearly as strong as Goku, but his power was still insane!" Android 21 remarked apprehensively.

Charging at her with a fist, Android 21 raised her arms in defense as Goku landed the ground shattering blow.

Unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at her guard Goku pushed Android 21 back as they flew across the city landscape.

"This isn't good; he has me completely on the ropes!" Android 21 thought grimacing in pain behind her guard.

"What's a matter machine?! You seemed so much more aggressive before and now you're not even throwing a punch!" Goku shouted as he continued his assault.

"This primitive body relishes a fight, but I'm not going to give it what it wants, this ends right now!" Goku shouted putting a ball of yellow energy into Android 21's stomach and discharged it forward.

Android 21 screamed in pain as she went flying through a collapsed building with the ball of energy before the entire building exploded in a bright flash of yellow energy.

"Hmph, that takes care of that." Goku said coldly, landing on the ground watching the smoke disperse from his blast.

"Impossible!" His eyes widened as he made out a figure in the smoke.

Smoke clearing out completely, Android 21 came into view as she panted holding her arm in pain with scratches and marks all over her body.

"I don't know how you survived that last attack, but this time I'll make sure there's not even a shred of you left." Goku said raising his arm as a ball of energy formed in his hand.

"This isn't good…what am I going to do?" Android 21 grimaced.

"Say goodbye." Goku smirked.

"Masenko Ha!" A voice shouted out catching Goku's attention as he looked to the side to see a beam of energy coming at him.

Crashing into him the beam of yellow energy exploded as Goku disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

"What the… where did that come from?" Android 21 looked behind the cloud of smoke at a figure floating in the air.

"I have to say Trunks, that blast was especially pathetic even for you." Goku smirked coming into view, looking up at the figure floating in the cloud of smoke.

"I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not my father." The figure said behind the cloud of smoke.

"Father? Wait a minute you're not Trunks, who are you?" Goku asked glaring as the cloud of smoke dispersed.

"I'm his big brother." The figure said as a super saiyan aura erupted revealing who it was.

"Gohan!" Android 21 called out surprised.

He looked so different…His face was scarred and his once gentle eyes were hard and stony. He was wearing his father's gi and one of his arms was missing!

Gohan gave her a quick glance before turning his attention back to Goku.

"Gohan? I thought you were long past dead in this time line." Goku said confused.

"No matter, I'll just kill you again myself." Goku said smirking before charging at Gohan.

Readying himself in a defensive stance with his one arm raised, Gohan watched as Goku approached him with a loaded back fist.

Shouting as he threw his first forward at Gohan, Goku's punch went right him as Gohan disappeared.

"An afterimage?!" Goku shouted surprised before turning to his right as Gohan delivered an overhead punch across his face sending him flying.

Pursing after him with his aura raging, Gohan winded back a kick and threw it at Goku.

Catching his leg, Gohan looked in surprise as Goku smirked before spinning him around and throwing him down to the earth.

Crashing into the ground, Gohan was pursued by Goku as he dug his feet into Gohan's chest making him slide across the broken up earth.

Grimacing in pain, Gohan forced opened his eyes and raised his arm with a blast full of energy aimed at Goku and fired.

Disappearing just before the blast hit him, Goku returned right after it was finished and delivered a kick to Gohan's jaw sending him shooting across the ground even faster as he crashed into a building.

Roaring, Goku shot a ball of energy after Gohan as the building exploded.

Watching as the dust settled on his explosion, Goku looked to see Gohan's bloody and severely injured body now back to his normal state.

He was still conscious, but unable to move as he grimaced with his eyes closed in pain.

"End of the line saiyan." Goku said raising his hand to finish him off.

Just then Android 21 appeared in front of Gohan with her index finger and middle finger over her forehead.

"What the-?" Goku questioned surprised before Android 21 touched Gohan's chest before blinking away again.

"Instant transmission, ha, well I can do that too." Goku said angered putting his index finger and middle finger over his forehead before closing his eyes.

"Dammit! She's shut off her energy entirely and the saiyan's energy signal is too weak to trace." Goku shouted in anger.

"That's the second time I let her get away from me…" Goku seethed his fists balling in rage.

Goku roared as his aura exploded around him.

"Mark my words you cur this isn't over! No one escapes the sight of a God!" Goku shouted.

* * *

In a dark wooded area two large black bears prepared to do battle before 21 and Gohan blinked in between them scaring them both off.

"That was close, if those two bears hadn't been ready to fight each other I never would have been able to sense their energy enough to teleport to them." 21 said relieved before turning to Gohan to tend to his injuries.

"Gohan, are you alright?!" Android 21 asked concerned.

Gohan grimaced in pain semi-conscious.

"Just hold still, I'm going to try and heal you." Android 21 said putting her hands over Gohan as pink waves of energy began pulsing over his body.

Grimacing as his cuts and scratches began to fade; Gohan opened his eyes surprised.

"What happened, where are we? And where's that guy who looked like my father?" Gohan shot up to his feet quickly looking around.

"It's okay we're safe now, I used instant transmission to get us out of there." 21 said rising to her feet.

"Instant transmission?" Gohan repeated confused.

"And who are you?" Gohan asked suspicious.

"Wait, you don't remember me?" 21 asked surprised before shaking her head.

"Never mind that, right now you need to calm down and suppress your energy or that imposter of Goku will find us." 21 said.

"Not yet, first I want some answers. Who are you, and do you know anything about how or why I was brought back to life or who that person is impersonating my father?" Gohan asked on edge.

Floating over the desolated city, Goku turned around as he felt Gohan's power.

"I promise I'll answer all your questions, but please first you need to do what I asked. Healing you took just about the last of my energy, if he finds us again I won't be able to get us out of here even if I could find something to lock onto." 21 pleaded.

Gohan looked unsure of what to do.

"Please, you have to trust me." 21 pleaded sincere.

Sighing, Gohan suppressed his energy as a subtle white aura appeared around him before fading away.

Fingers on his forehead with his eyes closed, Goku's face contorted in anger as he lost the signal of Gohan's power before he could lock onto it.

"Alright my power is masked, so start talking." Gohan said.

"Right, I'm not sure why you don't remember me, but I'll introduce myself again. My name is Android 21." 21 said smiling extending out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Android?!" Gohan said shocked as he jumped back a great distance in a defensive stance.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?!" 21 asked troubled by his reaction.

"Don't play dumb with me! Androids were created for once purpose, to kill all mankind!" Gohan shouted.

"No, you got I all wrong, I mean you or the world no harm I promise!" 21 pleaded.

Gohan stared at her edgily.

If it wasn't for that sincerity in her voice and her gentle black and pink eyes coupled along with the fact that she did heal him, Gohan would have turned super saiyan right now.

21 taking a step forward snapped Gohan out of his thinking.

"Make one move and I'll raise my power then we'll both have bigger problems to worry about!" Gohan shouted backing up.

21 backed up quickly with her hands raised where he could see them.

"Please Gohan, I'm not your enemy. I'm just as confused as you are as to everything that's happening right now. So what do you say instead of fighting we try and help each other to figure out what's happening." 21 said peaceably.

"You think I'd trust a single word you say?!" Gohan shouted.

21 frowned.

"No, judging by what you said and your attitude toward me I don't think you would." She said dejected.

"Still, I'm willing to do what's ever necessary to help this world and the people in it. So I'm asking you, no, I'm begging you if there's any way I can earn your trust please name it, so we can work together to stop the evil plaguing it." 21 said pouring out her heart.

Gohan was taken back by her sincerity.

Closing his eyes he was about to tell her he would at least listen to what she had to say when she spoke again.

"Perhaps a gesture of good faith will help." 21 said closing her eyes solemnly before gripping her upper left arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gohan asked cautiously.

"Agh!" 21 grunted in pain as she pulled on the appendage that stretched to its limit before resisting going any further.

"Wait, stop!" Gohan shouted mortified watching as the arm began to rip at its seams at the base of her shoulder.

"Aghhhh!" 21 cried pulling the limb clean off as Gohan gasped horrified.

Panting while holding her left arm in her right hand, 21 opened her eyes and looked up at Gohan.

"There…now…we're on equal footing." 21 said with an exhausted smile before tossing the limb away.

"Though I won't lie this is only temporary... You see I have the ability to regenerate, but my power is so low right now that it would take hours to grow back." 21 said breathing labored.

Gohan looked in surprise before a look of frustration washed over his face.

"I know you're an android, but tell me…" Gohan looked at her gravely.

"Do you feel pain?"

21's eyes softened at the question as they glimmered with tears filling them.

"Yes, I do." 21 said.

Staring at her closely, Gohan dropped his guard before closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Alright, 21, let's talk."

* * *

Alot of confusing stuff going on I know, but story sort of clears up as it goes on. Hopefully. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"…"

"Ow, my aching head…" 21 moaned irritably rising up and opening her eyes.

She was back on earth in the middle of a city, an already destroyed one at that.

"How'd I get here and how am I still alive?" 21 asked out loud.

"Well now, who are you?" 21 turned around and looked up as she heard a familiar voice.

"You." 21 seethed.

It was Goku, he was glaring down at her with an all-black gi with a red sash.

"So you're responsible for this." 21 said smiling sinisterly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Goku asked annoyed.

"Aw, come on you don't have to be shy. You brought me back to earth so you can fight me one on one, right?" 21 asked cheery.

"The gall, for a creature to talk to a God with such disrespect is the reason why all you mortals deserve nothing but my wrath." Goku said with a flamboyant accent.

"Gall? Wrath? Why are you talking like that? And what's with that fruity accent?" 21 said weirded out.

"Fruity?!" Goku repeated offended.

"How dare you say such things about a God…!" Goku blushed boiling in anger.

"How dare you say such things about a God. Blah, blah, blah." 21 mocked rudely putting a hand on her hip and looking away bored.

A loud growl sounded from her stomach making her put her hand over it.

"Oh man, I'm starving!" 21 groaned childishly.

"Ugh, you disgusting creature!" Goku scoffed mortified by her manners.

"I'm going to erase you off the face of this planet!" Goku shouted raising his arm and firing a ball of yellow energy at her.

Smiling as the ball of energy approached her, 21 opened her mouth as it went down her throat with a gulp.

"Mmmm, tasty appetizer." 21 said dreamily.

"What in the?!" Goku shouted shocked.

"More…more…I want more…"

"GIVE ME MORE!" 21 screamed as her dark red aura erupted around her.

"What is this power?!" Goku thought aloud shocked before 21 charged off toward him.

Raising his arms to block, Goku was too slow as 21 landed a fist across his cheek.

Spinning around as Goku recoiled in pain 21 threw a kick into his side sending him flying across the sky.

Appearing above him suddenly, 21 unleashed an overhead double fist punch right into Goku chest sending him crashing down into the ground.

"Insolent little-" Goku grimaced with closed eyes on the ground as he tried to pick himself up.

"Turn into candy!" 21 screamed causing Goku to open his eyes just in time to jump into the air to dodge a large pink ray that came shooting at him.

"Chocolate…?" Goku looked at the ground below him that was now a pool of sweet brown candy.

"Behind you…" 21's voice said smiling behind Goku before striking him sending him flying forward.

Appearing below him 21 knocked him upward with a kick and then appearing on either side of him knocked him further up three more times in succession before appearing above him with a kick to his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

A cloud of dust rising from the impact it dispersed quickly as Goku's damaged body came into view.

"Agh, curse you…" Goku seethed forcing open his eyes, grimacing in pain.

"Hmmm, even though I can't feel Frieza or Cell in me anymore I still seemed to have retained their power. Ha, I wonder if that's a trick I mimicked from Cell or something that's part of me." 21 said giddily.

"As for you, you'd make a tasty treat right now, but instead I want you to grow even stronger that way when I devour you it'll be that much tastier!" 21 exclaimed.

"Devour…? What are you?" Goku asked grimacing.

"Me? I'm an android, but foremost I like to think of myself as a lady." 21 said smiling.

"A lady?" Goku repeated shocked.

"Yup, a lady with fine tastes and a huge appetite." 21 exlaimed smiling.

"What about you? I can tell you're not really Goku, he's much stronger." 21 said playfully.

"How dare you! I am Zamasu a God who is only using this fools body as a tool of justice!" Goku said angrily.

"Well whatever, just make sure you get stronger, kay?" 21 said before blasting off upward into space.

Passing earth's exosphere 21 looked back at earth.

"Weird, she couldn't sense anyone else's power level besides that Goku imposter. Just what was going here?" 21 thought.

"Only one way to find out." She smiled jubilantly.

"Now which way was it again..." 21 thought as she looked around in space.

"Oh yeah, that way." 21 said putting her index and middle finger to her forehead before blinking away.

On New Namek, a group of namekians were planting trees when suddenly 21 appeared in front of them.

"What the?! She appeared out of nowhere!" The namek villagers exclaimed.

"Don't mind me everybody, I just came for this!" 21 said extending out her elastic arm as it went crashing into a namekian house pulling out a dragon ball on its way out.

"Yoink! Ah, a built in dragon ball radar does come in handy." 21 said smiling as she tucked the dragon ball under her arm.

"She's got the dragon ball! Get her!" A namek villager shouted charging at her.

Disappearing before his fist could reach her, the namek villager looked back to see her floating in the air above them.

"Sorry, you all look like you would make tasty snacks, but I can't risk eating the maker of these orange babies and have them turn to stone." 21 said pouting sadly.

"Buh bye." 21 said waving before blinking away.

After she had collected all seven of the dragon balls, 21 went to a remote location where she was sure she wouldn't be disturbed when she made her wishes.

"Ahem, Takkara-Puto Po **pporunga** Pupiritto-Paro!" 21 shouted in front of the dragon balls as they glowed brightly before a beam of energy shot out of them into the sky turning it black as dragon Porunga appeared.

"Now that you have summoned me, speak your three wishes." Porunga said hovering above her in the sky.

"Oh wow, that never gets old!" 21 said excited.

"You who have summoned me speak your wishes!" Porunga repeated impatient.

"Okay, okay, no need to get pushy." 21 said winking playfully as a blush appeared on Porunga's cheeks.

"Actually I have a question if I wanted information would I need to wish for it or would you be awesome enough to just tell me." 21 said flirtatiously.

"It would really be kind of against the rules if I just told you…" Porunga said nervously.

"Awww, come on please." 21 pouted leaning forward with her arms crossed in front of her accentuating her chest.

"Well, I guess just this once." Porunga said goofily with a deep red blush.

"Thank you." 21 said smiling cutely.

After Porunga explained things to 21 she understood everything.

"Oh, I see so that's what happened ha?" 21 said smiling.

"I'm in another timeline then I'm originally from..."

"Perfect, now I can just wish to return after I fed enough here and I can really pig out!" 21 said dreamily.

"But, first I'll have to prepare a few entrees here to get me ready for the main course."

"Ahem, for my first wish I'd like to wish back to life all the villains that died on earth." 21 said in namekian.

"I will grant this wish, all the villains that have died on earth will be brought back to life." Porunga said his eyes glowing.

"Yes, and now for my second wish, I wish to bring back the earth's greatest hero-" 21 stopped mid-sentence in namekian as she grasped her head and screamed.

"No! I thought I was rid of you!" 21 screamed.

It was her other half, she was still alive!

"Your wish has been granted, the earth's greatest hero has been brought back to life." Porunga said eyes glowing.

"No, I was going to say heroes! Everything ruined now!" 21 screamed again.

"How did you survive?! And why are we together again!"

"Dammit! Dammit!" 21 screamed writhing in pain.

She was caught completely off guard by her! She was going to take over now!

"I know! I'll just wish you away!" 21 thought manically.

"For my third wish, I wish for you to kill the other me!" 21 shouted in namekian.

"That wish cannot be granted." Porunga said.

"What?!" 21 shouted in anger.

"Why not?!"

"Killing is not in my power, and even if it were I could not kill your other half without destroying you as well." Porunga said.

"You're useless!" 21 shouted.

"If she woke up here with the dragon in front of her she would ruin everything. I need to get out of here." 21 thought frantically.

"Ugh, she couldn't concentrate enough to use instant transmission to get back to earth. Plus the only signature she would be able to lock onto would be that Goku imposter. Teleporting into him with her in control would probably get them both killed!"

"Speak your last wish." Porunga said impatient.

Dammit, she couldn't believe she had to waste the last wish on this!

"For my last wish, I want you to send me back to earth!" 21 shouted.

"Do you have specific destination-?" Porunga asked.

"Just send me anywhere!" 21 shouted

"Very well, I will do it. All three of your wishes have been granted until next time." Porunga said his eyes glowing as he transformed into a bright beam of energy and scattered across the globe with the dragon balls.

21 grasping her head was teleported back to earth.

"Aghhh!" 21 screamed in pain as she stumbled forward, back in the same city she had woke up in.

"I swear…when I wake up…I'm going to kill you!" 21 screamed angrily before passing out forward onto the ground.


End file.
